Magic Dancer
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: A songfic. Shadow contemplates his love for Rouge. Will she ever notice him? Shadouge.


**I wanted to write this songfic before I got back to One Step Down. Yes, Shadouge is one of my fave couples. Used to be Knuxouge, but Shadouge makes more sense. Knuckles is better off with Blaze (dang, I really need to write that oneshot about them!) So here's my first songfic!**

* * *

Stars littered the sky, along with a moon which had been blasted years ago. The tides still ebbed in and out, almost as if the moon had never changed. Scientists could not figure out why, but it did. A crab scuttled back to the tide pools. Tonight, the shore had a visitor. Fur darker than a cloudy night sky, with a patch of white like the brightest of stars. Red streaks across the fur, matching the crimson eyes that watched the endless ocean. The figure stood upon the shore, with nothing else except himself. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow had but one thing on his mind: Rouge. No matter what he thought of, his thoughts always drifted back to her. But she never really paid attention to him, except when they were working together on a mission. His heart was not satisfied with this. He wanted her to notice him. He always had heard of girls acting this way, but not guys. Maybe becausse they didn't talk about it. Shadow didn't know, all he knew is he wanted her attention.

_"Why?" _was all he could say, his words carried off into the sea. He didn't know. But she was nice to him, and beautiful too. Shadow had seen her dance once before, back at Club Rouge. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She moved with a grace that was almost like magic. Magic...

_You look so beautiful _

_As you dance across the floor_

_With every step you take_

_You make me love you more_

The words had come out of his mouth without him thinking about it. He remembered back on the Ark, that had happened a few times with Maria. She had always liked his singing. Come to think of it, he hadn't really sang anything since he left the Ark. He had heard Rouge singing once. She was a good singer, too.

_Magic Dancer_

_Dance for me_

_Magic Dancer_

_There's never enough time_

_Magic Dancer_

_Dance forever_

_'Cause I love you forever more_

He did it again! Why couldn't he stop thinking of her? It was like he was addicted to her or something. Surely the Ultimate Lifeform shouldn't be able to fall for things like this, right? Shadow concluded that Gerald had not had that in mind when he created Shadow. Or maybe he did, and there was a reason behind it. But that reason did not involve white bats. Especially ones named Rouge.

_No beauty can ever take_

_My eyes off of you_

_You dance acroos my heart_

_And I never mind_

_Dance for the rest of our days_

_Until death takes us away_

"Or at least takes you away," Shadow thought. He was immortal. Even if he did fall for Rouge, she would eventually die. Every single person he met would eventually die. His friends, children, enemies, all of them. Humans often dreamt of immortallity, but they were unaware of the dangers it would bring.

_Magic Dancer_

_Dance for me_

_Magic Dancer_

_There's never enough time_

_Magic Dancer_

_Dance forever_

_'Cause I love you forever more_

Shadow didn't care anymore. Even if there was no one to listen, be it Rouge or anyone else, he could at least finish his song. The sea and the stars were enough audiance for him, the moonlight was his spotlight. Shadow stood up straighter, raising his voice.

_I'm sorry to break your heart_

_Magic Dancer_

_But you can never set me free_

_Magic Dancer_

_I still love you_

_Will you still dance for me?_

_Magic dancer_

_Dance for me_

_Magic Dancer_

_Make time stand still_

_Magic Dancer_

_Keep on dancing_

_Oh I love you forever more_

_Yes I love you forever more_

Shadow finished the song, his eyes still on the sea. Suddenly, there was a quiet noise behind him. He turned to see Rouge, clapping. She walked towards him. Shadow could only stare, yet he felt his cheeks burn up, as if on fire.

"Shadow, that was beautiful," Rouge said. "I never knew you could sing that well."

"Uhm, thanks," Shdow said. He felt so awkward. Rouge had heard him. But also...she had actually noticed him.

"Sometimes it's suprising," Rouge said, "how thing turn out. It'll be the opposite of what you expected, and you can't explain why. But sometimes, things are just better that way."

"That," Shadow said, "Was exactly what I thought too."**

* * *

Well? You like it? Then tell me! Oh, Shadow, Rouge, and all related stuff don't belong to me, but the song _Magic Dancer_ is mine! Thank you!**


End file.
